nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Wrath is a male revenant Fey pact warlock at an unknown age. It is not known where he originated in life, but he was previously an elf. He is unaligned. He worships the Raven Queen. Backstory I awoke with a cold shiver, locked inside a coffin. I was shocked. Who would have dared to do this to me? Then I realised - I didn't know who "me" was. I broke out, enraged at my loss of memory. My gravestone was unmarked, leaving me with no clue about my identity. Beside my grave was a black cloak, with a raven's head on the back. I put it on, and as I strode out of the graveyard, a woman's voice came to me, as gently as a raven's feathers: "Arise, my champion. I require you to defend my titles. You must execute the Prince of the Undead, Orcus" However, I was too weak to even attempt to carry out that mission, and I had to find more provisions and equipment than the cloak. As I went in search of a cottage which I could raid, I remembered two things from my past life. First, that I was previously an elf. Second. that I was killed by the assassin Daud Attano. There and then, running in the dark, terrified by my transformation, I swore that I would have my revenge, and that I would kill Attano. To gain power, I struck a deal with a wizened Fey lord, and gained the powers of a hexblade. At first, he refused, unwilling to deal with a revenant. However, once I explained that the Raven Queen watched over me, the Fey lord quickly reconsidered, Since I needed a name to go by, I chose Wrath. May it be a destiny that I live up to. Powers, Ability Scores, Defenses and Trained Skills At-Will Powers Eldritch Bolt Soul Step Icy Skewer Encounter Powers Wrathful Aspect Piercing Shard Dark Reaping Daily Powers Hellfire Blast Lesser Planar Ally Feats Wand Expertise Armor Finesse Superior Reflexes Strength : '''10 '''Constitution: '''13 '''Dexterity: '''19 '''Intelligence: '''14 '''Wisdom: '''10 '''Charisma: '''15 '''HP: '''40 '''Healing Surges: '''10 '''Surges per Day: '''7 '''AC: 19 Fortitude: 14 Reflex: 18 Will: 15 Other Class Features: '''Fey Pact Reward, Unnatural Vitality, Improved Pact Weapon. '''Trained Skills: '''Stealth, Arcana, History, Intimidate. Character Info Sheet '''Basic Information Preferred Name: Wrath #Age: N/A #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Revenant. #Gender: Male. #Sexuality: Asexual. #Titles: None. #Affiliations: The Raven Queen. #Prior Affiliations: Unknown #Occupation: Former occupation unknown, currently warlock. Appearance #Appeared Age: N/A #Height: 6ft 5". #Weight: 163 lb. #Build: Slender but tough build. #Skin Color: Ashen. #Eye Color: Black. #Hair Style: Long. #Facial Hair Style: Vandyck style. #Hair Color: Black. #Fashion: Black, flowing robes with black hide armour as protection. #Abnormalities: None. #Tattoos: Large tattoo of raven on back. Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned. #Personality description: Fearsome, brooding, cold. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Hide Armour, Master's Wand of Eldritch Blast, Blade of Winter's Mourning (Fey pact weapon), Adventurer's kit, Daggers X3, Cloak of Distortion. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Unknown. #Family: Unknown. #Enemies: Daud Attano, Orcus, the Twilight Phantoms, Orcus' minions. #Likes: Revenge. #Dislikes: People who get in his way, vampires, liches, necromancers, demons. Category:Back-Up Characters